


Pillows

by Glamasfuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamasfuck/pseuds/Glamasfuck
Summary: seamus had been in his bed before.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 30





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am.
> 
> Yay

Seamus had been in Dean's bed before, it was a simple thing, if he had to finish homework while stuffing his face with honeydukes, he would stretch out on deans bed so that they could could help each other with remembering the uses of moonstone and scoff chocolate covered honeycomb. But, Seamus would always move back to his own bed once they finished. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable, it's just that, sleeping in the same bed wasn't something that they did.

Other students did it, Nevile was always staying the night out of the dorm and Seamus couldn't count how many times Harry, Ron and Hermione fell asleep in the same bed after a night of planning and talking. Ron used to make a fuss about being in the same bed as Hermione but as they got older it became clear that she wasn't interested in boys and was more awkward with her dorm mates than them. 

It was different for seamus though. It wasn't like he had to walk to ravenclaw tower to bed, his bed was just right there and it seemed easier to walk three feet and go to sleep in his own bed so it had never happened 

But here he was climbing into deans bed with a pillow at 11.00 at night.  
"what do you want shay"  
His tired voice came from the duvet  
"do you think that i could.. Um"  
Seamus's face had gone red in the darkness, it had taken so much nerve to get to this point he had no idea what came next.  
"sure"  
Deans voice gone al shy and quiet

Seamus wriggled underneath the duvet  
"fuck you'r cold!"  
Seamus sniggered  
"you let me in you are not getting me out"  
"fine. But you better Not keep me up. "  
A few more minutes of quiet passed.  
"so what's with the pillow anyway? "  
Seamus turned over to face Dean.  
"what happened to sleeping?"  
Before dean could answer seamus carried on,  
"I brought my pillow because yours are always squashed and flat and they look uncomfortable."  
This only got an exasperated sigh and dean turning away. 

Seamus suddenly realised how calm he was, the most calm in weeks. So what if there was a war coming? He could worry about that later because right now he was next to Dean Thomas and it felt like nothing could go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I just published this and didn't edit so its probably horrible.


End file.
